How Hard Can Shopping Be?
by kisa411
Summary: how hard do you think it is to do the shopping for Anna EVERY DAY...?smile!it's ANNAYOH pairing,there's hints of HorohoroRen friendship,and oh yeah, Mana's in there too!


OH CRAP!!

Yoh stretched his arms as he lay on the roof. Ahh…what a wonderful morning…such a clear blue sky…he could hear the birds singing and Anna yelling - His conscience backed him up. Huh? Wait. That's bad.

"YOHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Yoh winced as the piercing scream cut through the air. He sighed since he knew what was going to happen next.

"Take shorty and go to the market!! I need some stuff from there!!"

He then heard small protests.

"Hey!! Stop calling me shorty!! It's not nice!!"

"Be quiet twerp and leave me alone."

"Then you stop calling me shorty!!"

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Well you don't have to be so good at it!!"

"Just shut up and get me what I need!!"

"Yes Ma'am!!"

Yoh sighed again.

'Maybe I should change my dream to a peaceful AND quiet life.' He thought to himself.

He slid off the roof and landed with a smart jump. He almost crashed into Manta, who was hurling out of the doorway.

"Hurry up idiots!!"

Manta looked like as if he was about to cry.

"She should be arrested for calling me a shorty!! That's oral abuse!!"

Yoh smirked to himself and said," Well, sorry to break it to ya, but it's the truth."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I guess the truth hurts!!"

They hurried to the grocery store and Manta pulled out the list that Anna had given him. He started to read off the words.

"Turkey, ham, bread, milk, apple juice, and a…KNIFE?!" Manta got bug-eyed. "What does she need THAT for?"

"Has the thought 'Anna used her knife to pin down HoroHoro to the wall and broke the blade' crossed you mind?" Yoh said skeptically.

"Oh yeah. But the idea of Anna holding a knife still gives me the creeps!!"

Yoh smiled. "Yeah. Me too."

Then suddenly, a gust of wind blew the list out of Manta's hand. You could almost hear the wind laughing with glee at its bad deed. Yoh and Manta stood quiet for a while thinking 'What the heck just happened? Did we just LOSE the shopping list?!' Then the idea registered in their minds and they started shouting like crazy.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS WOULD CAUSE US, SHOPPING LIST!!! PLEASE COME BACK!!!"

"ANNA WILL KILL US IF YOU DON'T COME BACK!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!"

The shopping list just stuck out its tongue at the two boys that looked like they were mentally retarded running though the streets of Japan screaming their heads off about death and a certain girl named Anna.

Yoh panted as he talked to Manta. "Manta! We need to use the "secret" attack!"

Manta gasped. "Ye-yeah!! Hurry! Pick me up!"

Yoh grabbed onto Manta's arm and held him up over his head. Then, with sudden force and speed, he threw Manta into the air with a baseball pitcher pose. "GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!I GOT YOU NOW, YOU FREAKIN' SHOPPING LIST!!!" Manta stretched his arm for the piece of paper but fell .00000000000001 mm short in length. He started to fall down back to the ground when Yoh plucked him out from the air and threw him again with a much stronger force and speed.

"RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! **NOW** I'VE GOT YOU, YOU FREAKIN' PIECE OF PAPER!!!"

Meanwhile, nearby people doing their daily routine watched the strange spectacle and sighed as they shook their heads.

"They do this everyday."

However, Yoh and Manta kept on running after the shopping list until they were never seen ever again.

Horohoro watched their receding figures. He grinned a grin so huge it literally fell off his face. "OI! YOH! MANA! HEYYYYY!!!!"

Ren smacked Horohoro's head and muttered. "Baka! They're running after the cursed shopping list again! Don't disturb them!" He sighed. "Let's leave, Horohoro." Ren grabbed a fistful of Horohoro's blue hair in his hand and dragged him along.

--Meanwhile Yoh and Manta—They were still running with tears in their eyes, until they finally caught it, and after they bought all the stuff on the list, returned back to Anna. But her one sentence brought their joy crashing down on them.

"I don't need it. Get out."

"…………..;;…!"

Yoh smiled in a gentle way and thought to himself. 'Man, Anna! The things I do for you…! Haha!'

--The next day—

Yoh stretched his arms as he lay on the roof. Ahh…what a wonderful morning…such a clear blue sky…he could hear the birds singing and Anna yelling - His conscience backed him up. Huh? Wait. That's bad.

"YOHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Yoh winced as the piercing scream cut through the air. He sighed since he knew what was going to happen next.

"Take shorty and go to the market!! I need some stuff from there!!"

He then heard small protests.

"Hey!! Stop calling me shorty!! It's not nice!! And I don't want to go to the market again!"

"Be quiet twerp and leave me alone."

"Then you stop calling me shorty!! And I don't want that shopping list!"

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Well you don't have to be so good at it!!"

"Just shut up and get me what I need!!"

"Yes Ma'am!!"

Yoh sighed again and smiled at the sky.

"Here we go again."

If you asked Yoh why he did this everyday? Simple. Because he loved Anna so much that he'd even do the shopping for her EVERY FREAKIN' DAY. –wink—You probably can't last that long!


End file.
